mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits/Season six
This is a per-episode breakdown of the credits in season six. The numbers in parentheses denote appearance in the credits of specific episodes. The Crystalling - Part 1 :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Crystal Pony 3 ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Crystal Pony 2 ::Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Crystal Pony 1, Foal The Crystalling - Part 2 :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Ian Hanlin as Sunburst, Pin Pony ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Mrs. Sparkle ::Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Mr. Sparkle ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart ::Russell Roberts as Mustache Crystal Pony ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Stubborn Crystal Pony, Crystal Pony 1, Foal The Gift of the Maud Pie :Featured Voice Performers ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Police Pony ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Ingrid Nilson as Maud Pie ::James Higuchi as Pouch Pony On Your Marks :Featured Voice Performers ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Michael Dobson as Bulk Biceps, Indignant Pony ::Tabitha St. Germain as Hoofer Steps, Mrs. Cake ::Travis Turner as Tender Taps ::Peter New as Big Mac Gauntlet of Fire :Featured Voice Performers ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Ali Milner as Princess Ember ::Matt Cowlrick as Dragon Lord Torch, Dragon 2 ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna ::Vincent Tong as Garble ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Dragon 1 No Second Prances :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Mrs. Cake ::Peter New as Big Mac ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Richard Newman as Cranky Doodle Newbie Dash :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Young Pegasus 1 ::Kelly Metzger as Spitfire, Young Pegasus 2 ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, Young Pegasus 3 ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Young Pegasus 4 ::Matt Hill as Soarin' , Young Pegasus 5 ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Kelly Sheridan as Misty Fly ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Wonderbolt 1 ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Wonderbolt 2 ::Terry Klassen as Announcer, Hoops A Hearth's Warming Tail :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer / Snowfall Frost ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy / Flutterholly ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash / Snowdash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Rarity / Merry ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::William Samples as Professor Flintheart :Featured Voice PerformersInstead of 'Featured Singers' as in previous episodes. ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie ::Aloma Steele as Princess Luna ::Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle The Saddle Row Review :Featured Voice Performers ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Alan Marriot "Marriott" is misspelled as "Marriot". as Buried Lede, Mr. Stripes ::Lili Beaudoin as Plaid Stripes ::Caitlyn Bairstow as Blue Bobbin ::Cathy Weseluck as Miss Pommel Applejack's "Day" Off :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Aloe, Spa Pony ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Jason Simpson as Spa Worker, Line Pony ::Chantal Strand as Spoiled Rich Flutter Brutter :Featured Voice Performers ::Ryan Beil as Zephyr Breeze ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::David Godfrey as Mr. Shy ::Colleen Winton as Mrs. Shy ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike Spice Up Your Life :Featured Voice Performers ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Diana Kaarina as Saffron Masala, Burly Unicorn, Canterlot Pony 2 ::Lee Tockar as Coriander Cumin ::Fiona Hogan as Zesty Gourmand ::Jim Miller as Chargrill Breadwinner ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Enid-Raye Adams as Orange Slice, Canterlot Pony 1 ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Matronly Pony :Featured Singers ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie Stranger Than Fan Fiction :Featured Voice Performers ::Patton Oswalt as Quibble Pants ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash ::Chiara Zanni as A.K. Yearling ::Michael Dobson as Dr. Caballeron ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Colin Murdock as Salespony, Henchpony The Cart Before the Ponies :Featured Voice Performers ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Student Pony 1 ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Student Pony 2 ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Student Pony 3 ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Student Pony 4 ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Student Pony 5 ::Nicole Oliver as Miss Cheerilee, Student Pony 6 ::Richard Cox as Snails ::Lee Tockar as Snips :Featured Singer ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity 28 Pranks Later :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Mrs. Cake, Granny Smith ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo The Times They Are A Changeling :Featured Voice Performers ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ian Hanlin as Guard 1, Sunburst, Crystal Pony 3 ::Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Guard 2 ::Andrea Libman as Crystal Pony 1 ::Iris Quinn as Crystal Pony 2 ::Tabitha St. Germain as Flurry Heart Dungeons & Discords :Featured Voice Performers ::John de Lancie as Discord ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Peter New as Big Mac, Squizard ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack Buckball Season :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Richard Cox as Snails, Buckball Unicorn ::Michael Daingerfield as Braeburn, Announcer The Fault in Our Cutie Marks :Featured Voice Performers ::Erin Matthews "Mathews" is misspelled as "Matthews". as Gabby ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kelli Ogmundson as Mother Pony, Petunia Paleo ::David Stuart as Father Pony Viva Las Pegasus :Featured Voice Performers ::Jim Byrnes as Gladmane ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Bernard Rabbit ::Scott McNeil as Flam ::Sam Vincent as Flim ::Peter Kelamis as Trainer 2, Barker, Stage Manager ::Brian Drummond as Director, Trainer 1 ::Zara Durani "Durrani" is misspelled as "Durani". as Trapeze Star ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Every Little Thing She Does :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike Where the Apple Lies :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack ::Peter New as Big Mac ::Tabitha St. Germain as Granny Smith, Masked Nurse ::Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich, Masked Pony ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Chantal Strand as Spoiled Milk Top Bolt :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Rhona Rees as Vapor Trail ::Emmett Hall as Sky Stinger ::Kelly Metzger as Spitfire ::Alexis Heule as Angel Wings ::Kelly Sheridan as Misty Fly, Vapor's Mom ::Peter Kelamis as Vapor's Dad To Where and Back Again - Part 1 :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie, Queen Chrysalis ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Rarity ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax ::Sam Vincent as Party Favor ::John de Lancie as Discord ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Brian Drummond as Diouble Diamond ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Rebecca Shoichet as Sugar Belle, Night Glider ::Ian Hanlin as Twilight Changeling To Where and Back Again - Part 2 :Featured Voice Performers ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::John de Lancie as Discord ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie, Queen Chrysalis ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia ::Brian Drummond as Diouble Diamond ::Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Sam Vincent as Party Favor Notes Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew